Can We Keep Him?
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: I have no idea where this came from but for some reason I see Aramis and Porthos doing this
1. Athos

"Please say we can keep him."

"Seriously?"

"He followed us home."

"Please forgive me if I don't believe you."

"What if we say he's house broken, very independent, AND potty trained?"

"HE'S standing right here and can talk for himself."

Athos moaned and laid his head in his hands. It was way to early for this and the bad part was he couldn't even get a drink to handle this because he had to get to work in an hour. He waved his friends aside and looked up to see a young man with bags in hand in the middle of his kitchen.

"Why don't we start off with your name and age if you don't mind."

"Charles d'Artagnan but I prefer to be called d'Artagnan and I'm twenty-three."

"Hello d'Artagnan. My name is Athos. Would you mid telling me how you ended up standing in the middle of my kitchen at ten in the morning."

"I just arrived here from Gascony a few hours ago for collage. When I arrived at the collage they informed me that the person that took all my information for a dorm didn't put everything in correctly and now they had given the dorm to someone else. Since classes start next week there are no more dorms available. Of course they are happy to refund my money for the dorm but there is nothing else they can do."

"What collage are you attending?"

"Paris-Sorbonne University."

"Right down the street from here. What are you going to school for?"

"Law Enforcement."

"Do you have any family or friends in Paris?"

"No. My mother died when I was five and my father passed away last month."

"No other family?"

"Only in Gascony and they thought me coming here with my fathers death too fresh is a big mistake and are not very supportive at the moment."

"Alright. Now, how did you end up meeting my two friends over there?"

"I've been walking around asking people if they knew of any places that are willing to rent a place to me and able to wait until I find a job to pay the rent. I saw your friends leaving a coffee shop and noticed they wore police uniforms so I figured they would know of a place that's safe and would take me in."

"Which happens to be right in my kitchen." He looked over at Aramis and Porthos before standing up. Things he did for these two. "Alright d'Artagnan, it would seem I have a spar bedroom doing nothing."

"You mean it?"

"Yes. I can't put a young man out on the streets when someone else is the reason."

"Thank you so much. I promise that when I get my classes I'll go right out looking for a job. I promise."

"You don't have to worry about that," Aramis said from his spot by the door.

"Yeah, Athos pays the rent for us. We just help with utilities and food," Porthos said. "We told you there was a perfect place for you."

d'Artagnan looked a little unsure though. "Are you sure? I don't feel right about staying here without paying my half."

"I promise you it's okay," Aramis said. "But if you still want a job I do know of a place that is hiring."

"You do?"

"Aramis," Athos said in a warning tone.

"He does have a point," Porthos said with a grin. "I know of this place too. Good money, very flexible, AND it's what you're going to school for."

"Are you serious?" d'Artagnan couldn't believe his luck. Not only did he just find a place to stay but also a soon to be job.

"What Aramis and Porthos are trying to say is that there is a position open in our department. It's a desk job writing up reports, looking through files for old cases that will be open, and the usual go get lunch and coffee for everyone. However, it's part-time," Athos said, saying what his friends were not saying.

"If you're okay with it, I don't mind part-time," d'Artagnan said.

"See, he's so cute," Aramis whispered to Porthos.

"Don't you two have to freshen up for work?" Athos asked, seeing the blush on d'Artagnan's face. He watched his friends leave the kitchen before taking one of d'Artagnan's bags and showed him where he would be staying. "We'll be upstairs while your room is on this floor."

"That works great in case I have night classes I won't wake you guys up."

Athos pushed open the door at the end of the hall and let d'Artagnan into his new room. He really didn't mind the kid staying with them since the room was a spar and only used when officers came over for drinks and crash here. "Once you're ready we can take you to the station to meet our supervisor and see about the position."

d'Artagnan set his bags down and looked at Athos. "I really do appreciate this. And for helping me get a job."

"It's not problem. If you haven't noticed it's usually two against one and it's always against me," Athos smiled.

"Well, maybe this time you'll have someone in your corner."


	2. Treville

Awe, thanks for the reviews guys. Here's one for Treville

DISCLAIMER (since I forgot in the first chapter): I do not own anything.

* * *

"So we can keep him, right?"

"Just look at this face. How can you say no?"

Captain Treville sat at his desk, dumbfounded, as his three best officers stood before him with a young man standing nervously next to them. Actually, two of his best officers stood before him while the commander stood off to the side with a look that can only be called amused.

"Let me get this straight. This young man is here for the part time position and instead of me giving him the proper testing to see if he's qualified, you want me to go ahead and hire him?"

"Well yeah," Aramis said with a grin. "He is going to school for this career."

"What school are you attending?"

d'Artagnan stepped up. "Paris-Sorbonne University."

Treville smiled. "Very great pick in college. That's where I went. As did a friend of mine who's last name sounds a lot like yours. Tell me, do you know Alexander d'Artagnan?"

"He's my father. I told him I would go to the same college as he did."

"I see. I got word of his passing. I'm sorry for your loss. He was a great man and a great friend. I'm glad to see he started a family after graduation."

"Thank you. I apologize for the sudden show up. This morning has been kind of crazy for me."

"I see. Well Charles, by law I have to give you a few tests to see if you qualify for this position."

"Understandable."

Treville stood up, taking d'Artagnan by the shoulder, and walked him to the door. "I'm sure you'll be relieved to know that those two cannot be present for the test, however since you will be working with Athos here, he will be present." Treville chucked when he heard Aramis and Porthos moan and led the boy out to a computer so he could begin his testing.

An hour later

Aramis and Porthos flicked rubber bands back and fourth at each other, bored out of their minds. No cases for them at the moment and they were so bored they even did their paper work that was suppose to be done three days ago.

"How do you think the kid did?" Porthos asked.

"I'm sure he did fine. You saw the captain's face. He was going to hiring him anyway," Aramis said.

"Gentlemen," a voice said behind them.

They turned around to see Athos and d'Artagnan walking up to them. "I would like to introduce you to our newest officer, Charles d'Artagnan. d'Artagnan, this is Aramis and Porthos, the worst two officers to ever work with."

d'Artagnan laughed and sat down at the empty seat Athos directed him to. "Compared to the other people I've worked at in the burger business, I think these two will be just fine."


	3. Puppy!

A/N: Last one everyone. Sorry it took me a little while to get this up. Moving, unpacking, and waiting for Wifi to get turned on. Though got me a new idea for a good story so keep on the look out.

* * *

"So can I keep him?"

Athos stared at the young man in disbelief and looked at his two friends to see if they put him up to this. They had too because there was no way this was happening again. Six months ago he was here staring at this young man and promised him a place to live and now said young man is pulling a prank on him. He had to be.

"You know, this seems very familiar," Porthos said, laughing as he knelt down to pet the dog that d'Artagnan brought home.

"I do recall saying something among those lines," Aramis added in.

d'Artagnan laughed and looked at Athos. "I'm not going to say the same things these guys said because he didn't follow me but he is potty trained. We've been training him for while between classes."

Athos stood up and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator, thanking his lucky stars d'Artagnan asked the moment he got off work so a drink is exactly what he needed right now. "Can you please tell me how a puppy ended up in my kitchen?"

"His name is Sorbonne. He's been coming around campus for awhile now and in between classes we all seemed to take care of him. Feeding him, giving him water, and playing with him. During the spring and summer he's fine but now that it's getting colder we are worried about him."

"And let me guess, all your friends live in the dorms," Aramis said.

"And no pets allowed," d'Artagnan said. He pulled out some cash from his pocket and handed it to Athos. "This is to help take care of him. Everyone chipped in to give us enough money for dog food and some toys. Plus they said they would even come over on winter break while we're at work and walk him."

Athos took the money and just stared at this little Beagle puppy, whose ears were too big for his head, and back at d'Artagnan. "You know, before you came here my life was the same as it was that even theses two became predictable."

"So that's a yes then," d'Artagnan laughed and knelt on the floor. "See boy, I told you he wouldn't say no."


End file.
